


The joy of being in control (Or it being stripped away)

by ScorpionMauve



Series: You wander in these streets (Yet you’re invisible) [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Flirting, Gods, Implied Death, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Pole Dancing, Religion, Strippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 19:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Chan had made Seungmin into his perfect angel, obeying his every order and doing anything he asked.When he started to visit Earth to see Minho every day, the God decided to act.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: You wander in these streets (Yet you’re invisible) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1532153
Kudos: 10





	The joy of being in control (Or it being stripped away)

**Author's Note:**

> Finally the last part of this series. Please enjoy !

Seungmin had always been a very curious angel, visiting every little corner of Earth any time he could. He just felt so fascinated by humans, learning about every country’s culture, seeing how different they could be despite living so close to one another. He didn’t remember his time on there so it would make sense for him to want to learn about it again.

Seungmin was a good angel, always listening to his God, doing what he was ordered to do without a protest, obeying like a well-trained dog. He never talked back even if he didn’t agree.

That’s why Chan liked him so much. He had always loved controlling everything, having someone following every single order. His own little pet, to serve him in every possible way.

You could say Chan was commanding, yes, but what would you expect from a God that could do anything ? Little would stay humble in his position.

He had trained Seungmin into being his perfect little angel ever since his rebirth and had kept him close, rewarding him whenever he did exactly what Chan asked for. He loved praise and gifts, especially his God’s so it was understandable for him to do anything he was asked.

Yes, Seungmin was perfect and incredibly curious, but Chan noticed when he started visiting Earth even more often than he already did. He used to go every three days, given that the other two were dedicated to following Chan’s orders, whether in Heaven or on Earth. When that was the case, he didn’t go for himself, it was for God.

But now, he went as soon as he finished the task he had been given. He stayed for hours and came back to serve Chan again, before going back to Earth.

The angel’s weird behaviour intrigued the God immensely. He knew Seungmin would tell him in a fraction of a second if he asked, but asking wasn’t fun. He wanted to know what it was so he decided to investigate.

The next time he let Seungmin go once he was done with his job, he followed the angel down to Earth. To look inconspicuous, he had dressed in all black, fading into the crowd like a chameleon.

His pet wore some tight fitting pants and a blood red shirt, looking absolutely ravishing. His devilish look made Chan’s lower body stir, but this wasn’t the right time. He would have Seungmin take care of it as soon as they went back to Heaven.

He kept trailing behind the angel through busy streets, brightly illuminated by signs from shops all around. He heard music and chatter, smelt sweet and salty, felt arms and bags. 

He took a left into a calmer place, walking up to a dark building. The lit up billboard above it showed off a woman, dressed in revealing clothes, pressing her whole body into a metal pole which she held tightly. Next to her stood a male mirroring her position, only covered by some terribly small boxers. 

Oh. So his perfect angel came to a strip club when he wasn’t serving him. How naughty.

The God made his way inside after his servant, hiding himself from his sight. The interior of the building smelt like sweat and heavy perfume, as well as alcohol. A drink sounded nice, right about now.

Seungmin seemed to be waiting for something, sitting close to a wall, so Chan decided he could go to the bar without trouble. He didn’t spare a glance towards the women dancing, up on platforms in the middle of the room.

He took a seat on a stool, next to the bar, and ordered a glass of whisky from the apparently overworked bartender. He rested his elbow on the counter, watching his pet’s actions from across the room.

Seungmin waited, arms crossed and leg bouncing slightly. He kept his eyes trained on the curtains at the back of the stage. Chan supposed he was expecting a performer in particular. He couldn’t wait to see who had caught the angel’s attention.

It took a few minutes of him swirling the whisky in his glass but Seungmin finally moved closer to the platform. He looked up at the newly arrived dancer. A male dressed in shiny skintight pants and a leather harness came up to the front with a seductive walk. 

The dark eyeshadow surrounding his eyes gave him a sultry look. His plump lips stretched into the corner of a smile before he introduced himself as Lee Know. Given the attention from the crowd though, he already had quite the number of fans. Chan couldn’t deny that he looked very attractive.

Some sensual music the God didn’t know started playing and the man’s hips began swinging to the beat. He wrapped himself around the pole and pulled himself up, swirling around it. Chan definitely understand the appeal now. 

The seductive man removed his pants at some point during the song, revealing that he only wore a jockstrap underneath. His muscular thighs tensing beautifully accentuated the contrast with his exposed round butt. He got a few whistles at that, which absolutely seemed to make him happy.

By the end of Lee Know’s show, Chan definitely had a problem to take care of. Glancing at Seungmin who now stood close to the stage, he wasn’t the only one to have been turned on by the alluring dancer.

As soon as the performer disappeared from the platform, the angel turned around and started making his way out of the building. Chan followed instantly, going back to Heaven in quite literally a snap.

When Seungmin came to see his God for the day’s work, he took care of what Lee Know and himself had left. He didn’t mind though, that was just a usual task for him.

* * *

Minho still had three years left of veterinary school before he could graduate, but he was already employed. Sure, his part-time job could be seen as slightly unconventional, but he liked it, it paid well and didn’t take too much of his time.

Being a stripper was quite fun, in all honesty. He had always enjoyed dancing and flirting with people so the job didn’t put him outside of his comfort zone. The most important thing was that it let him pay back his college debt and feed his cats well.

He wasn’t ashamed of his occupation, but talking about it freely could have some repercussions on his university. He didn’t want to “tarnish their reputation”, as they usually said, so very few people knew about it.

He could easily say that he was one of the most popular dancers of his club, given there weren’t many males, and the mix between masculine and feminine he held could attract basically anyone.

On his way back from school, a man stopped him and pulled him aside. He couldn’t deny the handsome characteristics of his face, with a strong jaw, confident eyes and curly hair. Looking down at his body, he could discern muscles under the all black outfit.

“Hey, my name is Chris. I just wanted to tell you that you are gorgeous.

-You don’t look too bad yourself. I’m Minho.”

He extended a hand for the other to shake, which he did. The skin of his hands felt really rough, Minho wondered how they would feel trailing over his chest, down his thighs, wrapped around his neck… He snapped out of his daydream when he noticed he was still holding Chris’s hand. He let go with a nervous giggle.

“Sorry.

-That’s no problem, I wouldn’t mind holding your hand all day long.”

Oh. Minho’s face was definitely not red.

“Maybe we could go out and get some coffee together or something ? Only if you’re okay with that, of course.

-Um, well I’m not available today but what about two days from now ? 

-Works for me.”

They agreed on meeting up in the afternoon, after Minho’s classes, at a small coffee shop of the neighbourhood. He couldn’t deny he felt quite giddy and couldn’t wait for the date to come already.

Chris seemed very charming and it had been a while since Minho had gone on a real date with someone he was actually interested in. He only hoped the man wasn’t allergic to cats, because that had happened before and he had had to drop the guy. Too bad.

When the day came, he felt exhausted by his day and the previous night, during which he had worked until late due to a demanding client. He would have asked for a rain check if he had Chris’s number, but he didn’t.

The guy seemed really sweet and he didn’t want to make him think he wasn’t interested, because he was ! So, tiredly, he dressed up in one of his favourite striped shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, slapped on some concealer and a bit of eyeliner before going on his merry way.

Arriving in the café, he saw Chris waiting at a table, looking down at something under the table. He took an instant to appreciate the man’s appearance. He wore a white button down and ripped black jeans. On the back of his chair rested a thick leather jacket.

Minho nodded, approving his outfit, and stepped up to the table. The other’s head snapped up when he saw him enter his vision, jaw dropped in awe.

“You look... amazing, hello.

-Don’t lie, I know I look like shit today. I had a rough night.

-Well no, I still think you look pretty. What would you like ? I’ll go order.

-Oh no, it’s fine, I can do it myself.”

Chris insisted, saying that Minho should sit. He backed down and settled on the chair, giving the man his order. A few minutes later, he came back with two cups and a slice of cake on a plate.

“Thanks. Oh you ordered some cake ?

-It’s… For you, actually, I figured cake wouldn’t hurt, right ? Unless you don’t want it, of course, you don’t have to-

-No, I’ll take it, thank you Chris.”

Wow, the man really was caring, huh ? As they enjoyed their drinks, they talked about themselves a bit. Chris was a bit older than him, working in the music industry. He promised to let him listen to one of his tracks some time soon. 

As the date went on, Minho started to feel dizzy. He really should have stayed at home, he would absolutely die tonight. Chris frowned when he saw him swaying slightly.

“Are you okay ? Minho ?

-I don’t…”

* * *

Minho’s eyes opened slowly as he sat up. Looking around, he couldn’t recognize the room. Where was he ?

“Hey, hey, stay calm. You passed out so I brought you to my home.

-Oh. Thank you. What time is it ?

-I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter.

-I have work tonight, Chris.

-No, you don’t. You won’t have work ever again. 

-What are you saying ?

-Lee Know is dead. Minho is dead. From now on, you’ll be here forever. I hope you believe in God, because you’ll always stay by his side.

-God ?

-That’s me, darling. You’ll get along with Seungmin just fine, I’m sure.

-Who ?

-He’s my angel. Welcome to Heaven. Trust me, I’ll take you even higher than this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or a comment if you liked it !  
~  
Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
